


Taste of Spring

by haveyouseenmymind



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 06:51:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18383207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haveyouseenmymind/pseuds/haveyouseenmymind
Summary: The reader enjoys a warm spring day with Bones.





	Taste of Spring

It was peaceful, out here in the middle of the meadow. Sure, it was close to the town, but the noises of people were lost here and replaced by bees buzzing busily over all the flowers, trying to find the one offering them the finest nectar.

You had your eyes closed, your head propped up on your arms as you were lying on your back to enjoy the warm spring sun on your face.

Breathing in the fresh clean air, it reminded you of new beginnings, and after the long and cold winter this was truly a joyful day. You were glad you could enjoy it in peace, lying here and not having to worry about a single thing.

Though your peace was suddenly interrupted, when a dark shadow fell over you, effectively ending your lovely sunbath.

Annoyed, you opened your eyes, to give whoever was disturbing you a piece of your mind, but in the end you held back, when you saw your boyfriend staring amusedly down at you.

He seemed to be relaxed and quite content, and with a pang in your heart you realized, how rare the sight of this combination was.

But you didn’t linger on those thoughts, as you were distracted by the sight of the ice cream cone in his right hand, the ice already melting and slowly dripping down over his long slender fingers that were cradling the delicious treat.

He offered it to you, and you sat up reaching for it.

“I had a feeling I would find you here. Seemed to be the quietest place around the town.”

His eyes fell on his sticky hand, and your breath got caught in your throat when he licked his fingers clean, each of them in a slow thorough pace.

“Yeah, I needed a break from all the people. Was getting a bit too loud there. Hey, why don’t you sit down with me for a while?”

His gaze swept from his now clean fingers back to you, while he raised his famous eyebrow.

“No thank you darlin’, I’m not that wild to sit myself down into a nest of bugs and encourage them to crawl up my pants.”

You snorted at that image.

“Sure Len, just ruin all my fun.”

“Sorry, but you know I’m right.”

His broad smile implying that he was enjoying himself way too much, you thought about how he would like having a taste of his own medicine.

“Yeah yeah, whatever.”

And with those words you finally started eating your ice cream. You slowly licked over the cold sweetness, closed your eyes and let out an excessive moan, savouring how the ice cream melted on your tongue.

To see if it had the desired effect on Leonard, you opened your eyes, and couldn’t help but feeling very proud at yourself for the heated gaze in his hazel eyes.

“Are you ready to go back, sugar?”

His voice was low and hushed, and you grinned innocently at him as you stood up.

But you had your own plans, and so you run a finger through your ice cream, only to swipe it over your boyfriend’s nose mere seconds later.

His face turned from shock to a playful smirk, and this was your clue to run away before he could catch you and get his revenge.

“Wait, you goddamn tease!”

But you just laughed and kept running.

Oh indeed, what a joyful day.


End file.
